Bone (Erin Hunter)
Bone is the unofficial "deputy" of BloodClan and the top enforcer of the evil Scourge. He''' 'is a villain in Erin Hunter's ''Warriors series, appearing as the secondary antagonist in the final book of the first series "The Prophecy Begins", The Darkest Hour. History Bone is originally a stray cat living in the streets of "Twolegplace" with his friend Brick. They and other cats face trouble from a huge dog which keeps them away from food. When Bone and Brick find out about a very young cat named Tiny who suposedly killed a dog in a fight, they go to find him. When they discover the so-called dog-slayer, they ask if the rumors were true; if the small cat had really killed a dog. Tiny lies, and says that the rumors are in fact the truth. Due to this misinformation, the two cats lead Tiny to a dumpster where the dog has made his den. Bone asks Tiny to kill the dog so that the cats can get to their food, or Tiny must leave before midnight. At one point, he remarks snidely that Tiny might have been lying all along, but he and Brick leave it to him anyway. Tiny's shadow on the wall appears very big, which scares the dog away, though Bone and the other rogues believe that the dog was driven off by the sight of Tiny. Tiny gains Bone’s respect, and Bone asks for his name, to which Tiny replies that his name is Scourge. Bone continues to stay close to Scourge, and begins to serve as an unofficial deputy of BloodClan, the group of alley cats, lead by Scourge. He is also seen leading Ruby and Socks away after his leader orders him to. Much later, Bone challenges Tigerstar and Boulder at the edge of BloodClan's territory. Boulder greets him, asking if he remembers him. With narrowed eyes, Bone stares at him for a moment, until he says that Boulder had told them he was leaving to find a better life in the forest. He steps forward and Boulder unsheathes his claws, explaining that they wish to see Scourge. With a snort of contempt, Bone scoffs that Scourge wouldn't want to see him, and asks who Boulder's companion is. Tigerstar introduces himself and his wish to see his leader, and Tigerstar says he'll talk to the leader about his intentions, not to his border parol when Bone demands to know what he wants. Bone bristles until Boulder steps between them, insisting Scourge needs to hear as it could be to every cat's advantage. Bone hesistates for several moments until he agrees to let them pass to see the BloodClan leader, although his gaze remains hostile as they go. Bone is present at the Fourtrees meeting of TigerClan, LionClan, and BloodClan, and Firestar initially assumes him to be the leader because of his size and battle scars. He leaves with the rest of BloodClan after Scourge brutally kills Tigerstar and tells the forest Clans they have three days to leave the forest, or meet BloodClan in battle. During the battle between LionClan and BloodClan, Bone kills Firestar's aging deputy, Whitestorm. He springs backward as Firestar and Graystripe race at him, only to be attacked by Bramblepaw, who leaps onto his back, and Ashpaw, who sinks his teeth into Bone's leg, distracting him long enough to give Firestar time to say his last goodbye to Whitestorm. He starts to shake them off until a screech sounds and Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Tawnypaw join in attacking the tom. Bone is unable to defeat the apprentices, and within moments, the huge deputy gives up the battle for life and dies under the claws of the swarm of the angry young apprentices, avenging the death of Whitestorm. Physical Appearance Bone is a huge, broad-shouldered, muscular black and white tomcat with a scar in between his green eyes, and a collar studded with teeth from dogs and claws from cats. Category:Warriors (Erin Hunter) Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased